


teikou middle's best couple

by sadcrabby



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi is a tease, Based off 3DS dlc events - Teikouchuu Jidai no Kiseki no Ichinichi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadcrabby/pseuds/sadcrabby
Summary: Nijimura is dragged away to participate in 'The Best Couple Contest'.





	teikou middle's best couple

**Author's Note:**

> Based off: https://grimmfeather.wordpress.com/2015/04/01/translation-kuroko-no-basuke-mirai-he-no-kizuna-game-dlc-events/
> 
> Except I changed it up and went with my Nijiaka heart. I am sorry my Akakuro, next time, next time. I should write an akakuro fanfic later; I haven't tried that even though I promised I would write one two years ago. 
> 
> This is very short, hope you enjoy. If you did, don't be afraid to give me a comment. ^q^ (Edit: You won't see me back until 20th December)

Nijimura’s line of thought was ultimately a train-wreck in flames. He was so going to kill Kuroko, who had conveniently slipped away the moment the drama club approached them, and then he would kill Kubota, who was hiding his snickers behind the back of his hand as Nijimura was practically ensnared and dragged away (unwillingly, he would like to add) by the group to ‘be a good sport and participate in our best couple contest, since Nijimura-kun is already so handsome and he would have no problem finding a partner’. If the guy didn’t have such long bangs, he would’ve glared at him straight in the eye. 

Though now he’s feeling sceptical; somehow the entire thing had turned into a costume contest, much to his better luck. 

He’s mortified at the ears stuck onto his head, the band was especially freaking tight on his temples and the nasty headache he’s had for a minute now was an annoying result of that. He eyes the last pair of items laying on the table with distaste, especially since imagining his hands cramped up in some sweaty oversized paws didn’t exactly appeal to him; the thought of all the warm bacteria cramped up in those little spaces was revolting enough for him not to wear them in the first place, despite the begs from the manager. No thanks, he wasn’t even willing to be here to begin with. He steps over to the standing mirror, to see whether there were any redeeming qualities of the costume. His posture slumps in anticipated disappointment; he was realising how childish he looked as he surveyed himself up and down. He’s a senior, for fuck’s sake. _And_ being a past delinquent, he has this rough edge in his appearance that’s contrasting too much with the silly outfit. 

“Nijimura-san. I’m surprised you are here.”

Turning around, he wasn’t expecting Akashi to also be wearing an outfit. Often he’s wearing his student uniform like the proper person and student he is, and not _this_.

Nijimura feels his lips twitch into a smirk, not bothering to hide his amusement, “Even obou-chan got dragged into this?” He places his hand onto the top of his hood, ruffling the hair from underneath the coarse fabric. 

Nijimura eyes the way Akashi’s head shifts in his red hood to look up at him, a small accusing glare directed in his way at the mention of his distasteful nickname (But still, Nijimura isn’t afraid to poke fun at him). Despite the menacing stare he’s trying to pull off, the cute bow tied precisely around at the front to keep the cape from falling away from his shoulders did somewhat dispel the effect, and it fits nicely. He hums to himself, appreciating even how Akashi Seijuro can make an outfit like this work on him despite everything; he’s quite envious how he manages to pull off an air of elegance on everything he does, such as how he makes the white frills around his collar match to the red hood, highlighting his crimson hair like so. Somehow he seems twice as regal and his stare lingers on him longer then he would’ve liked. 

“Firstly, stop calling me that,” Akashi says as he moves his head away from his hand, giving Nijimura a bemused look from underneath his hood; his eyes speak of a rare playfulness despite the little edge in his tone, “Secondly, under normal circumstances I wouldn’t participate in such activities but everyone else became involved in this and they had insisted.” He fingers the edge of his hood decisively with the tip of his fingers, not quite sure what to make of it. “To be quite honest though, I don’t see why they did.”

“Well, it does suit you I guess. Being red and all. You make the perfect candidate for Red Riding Hood,” Somehow, Nijimura voices his additional (Unnecessary) thoughts before he could even think of taking it back, “Besides as a plus, you look pretty.” 

His eyes widen, and then he coughs awkwardly to cover up his fumbling remark, the tingle of a blush beginning to burn against his cheeks, _damn_ “I mean-”

Akashi is looking at him with a small smile and lidded eyes; he’s now leaning against his taller frame, a hand on his chest, “Why thank you. I must also add that you look rather handsome, senpai.” 

His heart skips a beat; it always gets under his skin how Akashi can get him worked up when he addresses him like that. It’s unfair how weak he is to it and it’s even more annoying how Akashi _knows_ about that particular fact, using it against him in situations like these. And the thing that’s bugging him too is that infuriating and deceptively coy look underneath the line of his hood, scarlet eyes looking innocent when his devious smile _isn’t_. The burn of his blush spreads up to his ears when he feels his warm breath brush his lips just barely. His face is way too fucking close. 

“Stop that,” He says, pushing Akashi’s face away with the palm of his hand. 

Cold hands take a hold on his wrist, guiding Nijimura’s hand so that it caressed his cheek, Akashi’s small face leaning into his palm, “Stop what?”

“You’re a cheeky brat,” Nijimura pouts, pulling his hand away to flick at his forehead; Akashi makes an undignified sound in protest, rubbing the area with his fingertips. He’s thinking he should get back at him, “C’mon, we should head up now since Kise and Aomine are finished with their part. Shall I walk you up to the stage, Akashi- _sama_?” 

_Akashi-sama_ doesn’t seem so fazed as Nijimura would’ve liked; the all-knowing glint in his eyes tells him that he’s amused more than ever. He gracefully links his arm with Nijimura, “Why aren’t you a gentleman.” The underline of his tone is as cool as smooth velvet. 

“Save the compliments for later,” Nijimura says on a whim, having lost fuel for another remark. 

Akashi hums as if sensing his defeat. He would like to stay a little miffed at him but the pleasant feeling of his head leaning into his shoulder dispels any of that, “Of course, senpai.”

He’ll get him back for it, later.

-

“Did you see Akashicchi and Nijimura-senpai?” 

“Yes. They looked like they were having fun. Especially Akashi-kun.”

“But seriously, they were all _over_ each other. _Gross_. Give them one more minute and they’re going to start fuc-”

“ _Aominecchi_! Shhh! You do realise we’re right behind the stage?!”

“I think it is safe to assume that they are Teikou Middle’s best couple.”


End file.
